grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Updates/@comment-2.223.219.107-20190615181727
Here is my 1.8 idea: 1. The old spider is brought back Loads of people hate the new spider 2. A new way to hide from granny That's an invisibility bracelet, but it only works for a certain amount of of time and then runs out of power. Easy mode, 2 minutes. Normal mode, 1 minute 30. Hard mode, 1 minute. Extreme mode, 30 seconds. It's not in practice mode because granny won't be home. 3. A fifth game over scene Which is where you wake up in the special room and granny tells the pet spider to eat you up, and the spider does. 4. A new way to defend yourself against granny This is located in the garden, where you need to find to plugs and and put them in a machine with a red button on top. You need to make noise inside a big square with a cross on it. Then when granny is on that spot. Quickly press the red button to drop a cage that will trap granny for a certain amount of time which is the same amount as the crossbow and dart, car and sauna. 5. 3 new places to explore in grannys house This a door that located in the special room between the spider cage and the cabinet cupboard. The second is in the cellar swamp which is a little tunnel leading back to the basment, like a shortcut. The third is in the basement which is known as the power room where you will find an electric wire connected to a lever which can stop a new hazard. 6. New key item This unlocks the new room in grannys house. It's called the secret key. 7. 2 new hazards The first is in the new secret room in the special room. After you collect an object at the end of the secret room, 3 trapdoors will be activated. This but is all about timing your move. The trap doors will open then close every 3 seconds. If you fall through one of the trapdoors, you will land on a dark floor, but won't die. You must remove 3 bolts from a door that will lead you to the kitchen. Granny will hear you hit the floor and she will go to that place where you are. So you must be quick on moving the boots to get out before granny catches you. The second is in the shortcut tunnel in the cellar swamp the electric wire will run through the walls from one side to the other which will block your way and will stop you from getting to the basement that way. If you get too close to the wire, you get electrocuted and will die sending you to the next day or game over if your on the last day. The only way to get rid of it is to go to the power room and turn of the electricity of the wire that's connected to the lever.